


Love is a competition

by evil_ontheinside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ontheinside/pseuds/evil_ontheinside
Summary: When plans are ruined everything can still turn out fine.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: SunaOsa





	Love is a competition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! I hope this year is better for everyone than the last :)
> 
> Mentioned Characters: Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/EOntheinside?s=08)

He searched for at least an hour now and nothing. Not under the mattress, not in the drawer of his bedside table, not buried beneath his socks. Nowhere to be found. Lost forever. He will never find happiness again.

He planned this day for months to the smallest detail.

First, greeting Osamu when he arrives at five in the afternoon, which is in about ten minutes.

Second, cuddling on the couch for at least half an hour.

Third, taking him to his favourite restaurant and

Fourth, bringing him to that the place they watched the stars on the first night after they moved in together.

But now everything is ruined. He can call the restaurant to cancel the reservation and just hide under the covers until he becomes one with the mattress.

It makes no sense. He knows where he put it, he remembers every single step. How he bought it after weeks of overthinking and even talked to Atsumu to make sure it’s perfect. How he hid it in his gym bag until he remembered that Osamu sometimes looks inside when he looks for something even though it doesn’t make any sense to be in his bag. How he then moved it to his secret chuupet stash until Osamu revealed that he found it weeks ago when searching something.

At that point he had already given up on finding a secure hiding spot but then he saw the opportunity of the mattress. Because why would Osamu look under the mattress? He has no reason for that when Suna volunteers to change the sheets. His plan was fool proof and it still didn’t work.

He considered that he might have sleep-hid it in another place because he knew that it was still there last week and the only people who entered their apartment other than hismelf had been Atsumu and Komori, to help him plan everything to perfection. But now it’s gone and he feels like screaming.

The door opens while Rintarou is sitting on the floor with his back against their closet, mourning his amazing plan but he gets up to greet Osamu anyway. The week without him had been lonely and it wasn’t his fault that Rintarou is too incompetent for this world.

"Welcome home." The hug is shorter than planned, his voice even more bored than usual and he doesn't stop Osamu from going straight to the kitchen. Not like could hinder Osamu from entering their kitchen even if he tried but that's beside the point because he didn’t. He just stands there for a moment until he calls his name and his legs carry him to Osamu’s domain.

When he enters, Osamu has his back turned towards him and rummages through cupboards and the fridge, probably looking for what he has to buy now that there's someone motivated enough to cook back in their apartment. It’s not that Suna doesn’t know how to or refuses to do it but off season always makes him a bit lazy. Ordering take out just sounds a lot better when there’s no coach to judge you.

He watches for a moment. He really missed seeing Osamu in their kitchen. Well, not just their kitchen but that's the place he is most often just after the couch or their bedroom. He missed seeing him do what he loves or just lying around or dozing off. Just being here with him.

He missed his low humming while he prepares the food in the kitchen. How he stacks the bowls in one specific order and rearranges them whenever Suna does it wrong, even though it’s not wrong only different but Osamu doesn’t argue with that. How he fluffs up the pillows on their bed or the couch, something Rintarou couldn't care less about but did anyway when Osamu was gone. How he first takes off his shoes and his jacket half an hour later because he just forgets he's still wearing it. All those little things you never really think about and first notice when the other is gone.

Not that this had been the first time Osamu left for more than two days but Rintarou discovers new things every time he leaves. How he always makes sure the door is locked in the evening. How he turns off the TV when Suna falls asleep on the couch. How he closes the window for the night. How he makes sure the alarms are turned on.

"Rin? You good?" Osamu turns his head away from the cupboards to look at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

Maybe he doesn't need a crazy plan. Maybe he can just say it right here and now. In their kitchen in the most unromantic way possible, still wearing sweatpants because he didn’t want Osamu to get suspicious while Osamu just stands there, still wearing his jacket, left over Onigiri in his hand that Rintarou bought and didn't eat the other day because it felt wrong without him, and his hair in complete disarray because of the wind that still howls outside their window.

“Shut up.”

Rintarou steps into the room and watches how Osamu’s eyebrows first go up and then furrow together. He opens his mouth, closes it again and then decides that Rintarou isn't in a position to order him around.

“Hah? Why? What did I do? I didn’t even say much since I came home.” Osamu throws his hands in the air in an irritated gesture while Rintarou steps closer, now only the counter between them.

“Because you’re going to interrupt me before I get to say what I want.” Proving his point, Osamu opens his mouth again in the middle of his sentence but closes it and makes a slightly annoyed gesture, telling him to go on. Rintarou gives him a fake smile. Leave it to them to bicker just before he plans to pour his heart out.

Rintarou can feel his heart beat loudly in his chest and has to take a deep breath before he can start, and earns an amused but slightly worried look from Osamu.

“Alright.” He pauses again to fix his eyes on Osamu’s brown ones. He wants to see every reaction, every twitch of his face. “I love you.” Osamu’s confusion only grows but Suna holds up a finger. He isn’t done yet.

“You know that, I told you before but that doesn’t matter because I’m gonna tell you again.” Osamu’s expression visibly softens as he leans on the counter, chin on his hand, eyes fixed on Rintarou. It’s kind of intense but he imagines his own eyes boring into Osamu. He has been told multiple times that they can be unsettling.

“I love your food. It tastes amazing and it’s what you love to do, which makes it even better. You always have a smile on your face when you cook and look the most relaxed and happy when you’re in the kitchen.” His heart beats louder than before or maybe it’s just his imagination. He notices how his eyes lose focus for a second when he imagines Osamu in their kitchen just two weeks ago. He tried a new recipe and gave it to Rintarou after to taste it.

“I love how competitive you are even though that can get really annoying. You set a goal and work towards it without a doubt and always manage to motivate me too. If it’s through challenges I take on no matter how dumb they are or just by telling me that I can do it which is dumb too but works anyway.” Osamu smirks at him and even though Suna loves that just as much as everything else about him, it’s also annoying. Especially right now when He tries to articulate his feeling and the things he normally hides because they are embarrassing or just sappy and Rintarou isn’t sappy! Only that he is and Osamu knows it too.

“I love how you take care of me every single day. You just always know what I need, even if I don’t know it myself. I’m not going to list everything because that’s just embarrassing but you probably know anyway because you just do it over and over again and sometimes I feel like you can read my mind but maybe you really do know me that well and-“ He stops himself when he becomes aware of how carried away he got. Heat rises to his cheeks and even though he really feels like looking away right now he doesn’t. Osamu deserves his full attention and honesty and really everything he has to offer, so a little bit of awkward eye contact is fine.

“What I wanted to say is, that I love you. I love everything about you and every minute- no second we are together. You deserve more than I can give and it makes me really happy to just be with you no matter the time or place.

“I thought about this for a long time and I actually had this amazing plan that I managed to ruin all by myself but-“

Osamu presses a finger to his lips, silencing him, before he comes around the counter and takes both of Rintarou’s hands in his own. He didn’t expect this to happen so he just stands there, eyes still on Osamu as if it’s the only thing he still knows how to do.

“Let me do some talkin’ now.” Rintarou can’t do anything but nod and now that he is closer, he can see the slight wetness of Osamu’s eyes and the faint red colour on his cheeks. He doesn’t seem uncomfortable though, carries himself with confidence as he strokes over Rintarou’s hands with his thumbs.

“We’ve been together for quite a while now, know each other for even longer. Ya know me as much as I know you and I couldn’t imagine spendin’ my days with anyone else. So let me ask you-“ Osamu kneels down in front of him, hands still in his and a big smile on his face. He lets go with his right hand and reaches for the pocket of his jacket and it’s the first time the thought crosses his mind that Osamu still wears his jacket on purpose.

“Will ya marry me?” He asks the question as if he doesn’t know his answer already. As if he doesn’t know all about Rintarou’s plan on proposing this very day. As if he isn’t proposing to him with the ring he bought and hid in their apartment a week ago.

Rintarou can only stare. Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him but the box is the same and now in Osamu’s hand and not hidden under the mattress where it is supposed to be.

“So? What do ya say?” Osamu’s smile is still wide but softer now even though Rintarou doesn’t do anything.

Reality slowly sinks in and Rintarou’s eyebrows furrow all by themselves as he remembers his panic about losing the ring when it had been Osamu’s fault all along.

“I feel like punching you right now.”

“Are ya sure ‘bout that? ‘Cause you’re crying.” Rintarou can feel the tears run down his face and doesn’t need Osamu’s reminder but he can’t stop them either as they fall to the ground. His lips wobble and he knows he looks ugly when he cries but Osamu’s eyes are so soft as he looks up at him he just can’t help it.

Instead of saying something, he lowers himself to the ground as well and pulls Osamu into a hug, buries his face into Osamu’s jacket and holds him close.

“I take it back. I hate how competitive you are.” His voice is muffled by the fabric and heavy from crying but Osamu just laughs and holds him tight. Rintarou can feel something wet on his shirt and it makes him feel better, knowing that he isn’t the only one crying.

He really doesn’t need a perfect plan. He just need Osamu. That’s enough.

"Wait how did you know about my plan?"

"Tsumu"

"Well, congrats Samu. You are now an only child."


End file.
